Phillip Ramirez
by Son of Poseidon12195
Summary: This story takes place after TLO..Philip Ramirez, a 14 year old demi-god that lived in Haiti. He obviously doesn’t know he’s demi-god. There’s gonna be percabeth somewhere in this story..but that’s coming a little bit later.OC/OC rated T just because
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Story

Summary. This story takes place after TLO..Philip Ramirez, a 14 year old demi-god that lived in Haiti. He obviously doesn't know he's demi-god. There's gonna be percabeth somewhere in this story..but that's coming a little bit later.

Disclaimer: im only gonna say this once..and it applies for the whole story…I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON….or any of the other characters in PJO….i only own Philip and any other characters I decide to make up. Just to top it off..i swear that on the River Styx. Ok…im starting the story

Chapter One

I really don't remember my father that much but my mom said I saw him after I was born. I looked up at his eyes and I didn't see any color at all. Partly because I was color-blind back when I was a baby. Im not color blind now but that's the only time I remember seeing my dad.

Ok now back to the present. Sort of. I have lived in the US for only about 5 years. I left because there was a minor earthquake (not as big as the most recent one) in Haiti, and my house near the beach was completely destroyed. The only bad part is, I was swimming with some of my friends, and its either I had very, very bad timing or I am part ninja, that not two seconds before the earthquake, I sneezed.

Everyone flew out of the water, and when I mean flew I mean flew. We all got faceplants in the ground. We all cursed loudly and ran off, so luckly that no one got hurt except for a couple of cuts and bruises. That was the last day I spent in Haiti.

I went to live with my aunt, Haley. It was fun, but I kept getting in trouble at school. I was doing well in my classes, but I was constantly in detention, somewhat because I kept getting in fights. These people didn't understand that I probably the BEST fighter in the school, one because I do all sorts of martial arts and I wrestle.

THE YEAR AFTER THE EARTHQUAKE

Im sitting at school, in Biology class, talking about metaphase but I really can't understand the teacher because im completely blanking out. Then all of a sudden, a paper airplane hits me in the back of my head. I snap out of my daze and grabbed the airplane out of the air before anyone could see it.

"Hey what's that," my lab partner/best friend, Zephyr (I really don't know why his parents named him that) asked.

"Oh somebody just threw this at my head," I replied casually.

"Does it have writing on it. Open it up!" he whispered.

"Ok man calm down." I whispered back. The note read _Meet me in the back alley right after school…we need to talk….signed, you'll see when u get there. _I couldn't read it that well because of my dyslexia but after a couple times trying to read it I got the basic message, "ok that's creepy"

"Well yeah it is, I wonder who sent it? " I wondered to myself out loud.

"Philip!" My teachers voice rang out in the classroom. She started walking towards me. I thought quickly and shoved the paper airplane up my sleeve. "Philip. What did you just do with that piece of paper that I saw in your hands." She asked me.

She obviously did not just see me put this thing up my sleeve. I swear teachers are getting more blind every single freaking year. "ummm what paper are u talking about." I pointed at my notebook, "this is the only paper I have and I'm taking notes with it." She gave me a glare that was very strange, but being a difficult kid, I gave her one back, then crossed my eyes. She practically ran back to her seat.

"oh my goodness you just scared our teacher!" Zephyr exclaimed silently gave me a high five under the table.

"Wow this class really needs to end. Like now." I said. Suddenly the fire alarm went off. I saw a tall black haired kid run across the window. Everyone got up and ran out the classroom and pelted down the hallway and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson story

Chapter 2

Since I have fast reflexes, and I always sit next to the door I was the first one to get out of the classroom. I ran after the tall, dark-haired kid. He was running towards the park a couple blocks away from the school. He was so concentrated on his destination he didn't look behind him. Well that was a good thing because I was a very silent runner.

He was in such a hurry that he didn't even use the gate to get into the park. He jumped clear over then fence and running again. As he was jumping I saw his calves. Holy crap. No im not gay, its just that I haven't seen a 17 year old guy with that much cut in his calves. I'm pretty muscular myself but it doesn't show, but I also jumped over the fence. Not as fast as him though, but I got myself over. I looked over his shoulder and I saw a girl she had blond-ish hair, I couldn't tell exactly because of the shadow. I hid a couple yards away in a bush.

"Hi Annabeth! " The black-haired kid said to the blond-haired kid. She looked about the other kid's age. And she was…beautiful. I mean like no words beautiful. The bad part is that Annabeth was taken. Do you want to know how I knew? The black-haired kid started to actually make out with this girl. They broke away from eachother with big huge grins on their faces.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said to him. What kind of nickname is that? My legs were feeling pretty sore, so I carefully moved and sat down…on a branch that snapped under my weight.

"Oops." The black haired kid turned around. I studied his face and I recognized him as Percy Jackson. He was 17 years old and a junior. He supposedly has no dad. His step-father was the English teacher at Goode High. Percy was a cool kid. I kinda looked up to him in a way. I also talked to him sometimes and the only reason I didn't recognize him was because there are a lot of black-haired kids at my school.

"Annabeth its ok. Its only Philip from my school." He put away his pen, (what was he gonna do with that) and beckoned for me to walk over there. " Philip this is Annabeth, annabeth, Philip."

"how are you Philip?" now I was closer I got to look at her eyes. They were a gray color, deep and it made me feel that she was looking into my brain.

"Im doing well, and sorry for interrupting you two. And Percy why did u pull the fire alarm?"

"Apology accepted Philip, and I pulled it because I was being cornered by someone." Percy replied without hesitation.

"Who were you cornered by?" Annabeth asked.

"A kindly one."

What are those? Annabeth seemed to understand who that was. I was practically jumping into the air because of my impatience. Suddenly I blurted out. "Where are we gonna go now. Why are we still in the park? And how do you know Percy." I really didn't mean to do that but I really wanted answers. Plus I had ADHD and I was always doing these kinds of things. There was a lake nearby and it started swirling, Annabeth glared at Percy. Percy looked at her like she was crazy. Then she pointed to the lake.

"Wise Girl I'm not doing that." Percy said calmly.

"Then who is." Annabeth and Percy looked at me, in turn. It was a little creepy. Something was exchanged between the two of them

"We're going to go to a certain hill that has a camp, we're still in the park because none of us raised that question before, and I know Percy because we go to that camp together."

"Oh I see now." Suddenly I remembered the note. "Can we go do something first." I handed the note to Percy.

"No, don't go. We have better stuff to do than go solve your problems." Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me away then started running. I quickly followed after him, Annabeth running swiftly behind scouting. Percy suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground. A big huge black shaped flew over where Percy was standing a couple seconds ago.

"Holy crap what was that!" I screamed. The thing was huge, black, and it was shaped like a dog. Never mind. It _was _a dog, and it was scaring the hell out of me. (A/N..no pun intended).

"IT'S A HELLHOUND!" Annabeth screamed as she pulled out her knife. Wait. A knife? The hellhound charged us, well me. Percy ran towards me with his sword. Hold on, sword? Its paw swung down and I dodged to one side barley making it out of danger.

"Ahhhhhhhh." I looked at my arm and saw a long scrap across my arm. Then I looked up and saw Percy in the middle of swirling yellow stuff…that is gross. Annabeth took a camera out and took a picture of Percy.

"That picture looks so good on camera." Annabeth looked at me on the ground and rushed to my side. "Philip, what happened?"

"Hellhound. Scratched. Me." Then I blacked out in her arms.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed coved with soft white blankets.

"Where am I?" A dark figure came out of the corner of the room. I jumped up out of bed and grabbed the lamp, trying to use it as a weapon.

"Calm down Philip, its only me, Annabeth."

"Oh ok I was scared for a bit. Can you tell me where I am now?"

"You're at camp half-blood."


End file.
